El juego del Vals
by deactivated account 999
Summary: Hay algo en la manera en que Vladimir se mueve. Stefan solo tiene que leerlo. Slash. Vladimir/Stefan.


**Disclaimer: **Todo ser de Meyer. No ser mío.

**Titulo:** El juego del Vals.

**Claim: **Stefan/Vladimir

**Duración: **Viñeta.

**Genero: **General/Romance

**Advertencias: **Slash. Lime?

_Notas - ¡Gabiie no leas esto, te traumaras de por vida!, O... Harás de esto tu OTP xD. ¡Qué bien se siente ser la primera en escribir sobre una pareja...! Vamos, que Smeyer dijo que los vampiros se mueven _solo _en parejas, y estos dos llevan siglos juntos. Debe haber _alguna_ insinuación ahí. _

Dedicatorias- A mi querida esposa Yimi Kes que me animo a escribir sobre la pareja, aun cuando yo solo la había puesto para rellenar en una lista de las diez mejores parejas de Twilight. ¡Gracias, Yimi!

* * *

**El juego del Vals**

_.Vanillarouge's Productions._

Hay algo en la manera en que Vladimir se mueve.

(Pasos largos, confiados, braceos elegantes y ademanes dramáticos).

_Stefan le tira violentamente sobre la colchoneta vieja en la que solía ser su habitación, dentro de las ruinas del que fue su castillo. Adornada con telas preciosas que se han añejado con el paso del tiempo. _

En la manera en que le mira.

(Una obstinada necesidad de dominar, jadeando, besando, gimiendo, pero nunca completamente sumiso.)

_Gruñe con la boca cerrada y sus ojos negros se clavan en los de Vladimir, mas la expresión de él sigue tranquila. Choca sus labios contra los del otro y este le responde con la boca abierta. _

Stefan se sienta en el que alguna vez fue su trono, ahora estropeado, y sus dedos largos, esqueléticos se deslizan por su cabellera negra, para terminar sosteniendo su rostro en un gesto aburrido y observa a Vladimir moverse lentamente bajo los rayos de luna que ahora atraviesan el techo de su destruido palacio.

Vladimir se queja infantilmente acerca de la envejecida decoración. Se salpica en los coloridos rayos que el vidrio roto refleja, haciendo que su piel resplandezca espectralmente. Gira perezosamente bajo los rayos de luna, que destellan sobre su cabello tan rubio, que casi parece plateado.

_Es aliento helado entremezclándose y lenguas danzando. Es desquitarse y dejar salir la furia. Enreda los dedos en los mechones oscuros, tirando de ellos, y Stefan le muerde el cuello. _

_"St-e-_fan_," Labios deliberados trazan el hueso de su clavícula y pronuncia la última silaba en un suspiro inhalado__._

Stefan solo tiene que leerlo.

(Solo tiene que conectarlo, los gestos, las miradas, los susurros.)

_Son miradas borgoña que se cuelan entre besos con sabor a resentimiento. Es luchar constantemente por el mando, revelarse, pelear sin fuerzas, besar, gemir y sucumbir de nuevo, una y otra vez._

Tararea una melodía bajo su respiración, meciendo elegantemente los brazos a su alrededor, tal como lo haría una bailarina de ballet, o quizás como un caballero sujetaría a su amada en el baile del vals.

Derecha, izquierda.

Uno, Dos.

_Vladimir siente un ronroneo en su oído, Stefan susurra incoherencias, suspira, murmura su nombre, a veces silencioso, a veces a gritos, le jura venganza y le promete la luna, pero jamás guardan silencio._

_Están expectantes y ensimismados a la vez._

Stefan no se da cuenta de cuando Vladimir ha dejado de desplazarse vagamente, y comienza a valsear con una bailarina imaginaria. Lento, muy lento. Sutil.

Atrás, adelante.

Uno, Dos.

El cabello le acaricia delicadamente el rostro, pero su palma nunca abandona la cintura de su invisible par. Sus labios son una línea desenfadada, un sonido parecido a música sale de ellos.

Stefan casi envidia a la joven ficticia.

Derecha, izquierda.

Uno, Dos.

_Respiraciones agitadas, mordidas lánguidas, sonrisas torcidas y orbes que brillan escarlata. _

_Vladimir rodea los brazos en el cuello de Stefan, en broma, en sarcasmo, hasta en burla quizás. Lo besa con suavidad, con delicadeza y casi con sumisión, y a Stefan le sabe a una burda ironía. Vladimir ríe antes de empujarlo y ponerse de pie._

Atrás, Adelante...

_(Pero el sabor amargo en los labios perdura.)_

Mas se rehúsa a leerlo.

(Su cabeza, su mente, no quiere aceptarlo, no quiere hacer la conexión, no quiera ver la realidad.)

_Se coloca la camisa desabrochada, y apoya su palma en el vidrio roto del ventanal arruinado. El sol se esconde y la luz llamea desesperadamente, choca contra su piel y se refracta._

Uno, Dos...

Vladimir esta frente a él, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ofreciéndole su mano. Se inclina ligeramente sobre el trono que Stefan ocupa, dobla un brazo con burlona elegancia sobre su espalda, levanta la palma con ligereza, aun sabiendo que no va a ser tomada.

Uno...

_"¿Te enfadaste, bonito?" _

_Brazos enredados a su cintura, dedos que se cuelan por entre la ropa. Vladimir le besa el cuello y puede sentir la sonrisa ahí. Esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no usar el tono cínico al que tanto se ha acostumbrado. _

Le toma bruscamente de la nuca y le fuerza a que la despreocupada pose se quiebre cuando apoye apresuradamente las manos a ambos lados de Stefan. Le besa. Le besa fuerte, intimidante, continuo. Un beso del que Vladimir no se puede zafar ni queriendo. Le besa y le obliga a abrir la boca, y sus dedos se entierran en los mechones dorados.

Dos...

Le besa y Vladimir le sigue el juego.

Uno...

De todos modos, siempre le gusto jugar rudo.

_"Sabes que no fue..." Deja la oración en el aire. _

_"... tu intención. Lo sé."_

_Deja que sus manos le acaricien de nuevo, que le hipnotice. Al final, sabe que solo se trata del juego del Vals__._

Hay algo en la manera en que Vladimir se mueve.

(Pasos largos, confiados, braceos elegantes y ademanes dramáticos).

Algo que le vuelve loco.

* * *

_LOL. Espero se entienda. Estos dos son tan difíciles de escribir. ¡Es que Smeyer no dejo nada de nada de información! Respecto a la viñeta, lo que quise plasmar fue algo así como las diferentes facetas de esta relación (Espero no haber confundido). Quería hacer la venganza hacia los Volturi la faceta mayor, pero por alguna razón, esto se fue torcido hacia algo parecido a una relación no correspondida..._

_El botoncito verde de ahí abajo les da una galletita. ¡Gracias fanfiction, por agrandarlo, ahora sabemos que existe!_

**.Van!llarouge's Productions.**

.Cullen Production's Fanfic!Ring.

_Jan - 29 - 2009_


End file.
